


Return to the Temple

by peppymint



Series: Kuroba 'Verse [4]
Category: Detective Conan/Case Closed
Genre: Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The appearance of a gem causes Kaito to go somewhere he would rather not. Follow up to Lies. A short story in the Kuroba 'Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _I own nothing and no one_

_I own nothing and no one_

_Well, Kuroba 'Verse won the vote_

_Though it was very close_

_Lucky people that you are_

_The first chapter is written_

  
**Chapter One**   


"Kuroba-san," the college professor's annoyed voice cut across the classroom. She pointed at the complicated chemical equation on the board. "If you would please answer the question. Unless of course," the woman went on in a tone of exaggerated patience. "We are boring you."

A pair of bright indigo eyes briefly focused on the board before murmuring an answer. The right one of course. This subject had always come exceptionally easy to the young raven hanyou. Something that came in handy for both his professions. You could come up with the most interesting things, provided you knew the proper mixture.

Once the professor's attention moved away from him, Kaito returned to his inner contemplations. He had more important things on his mind than the intricacies of molecular bonding. Barely even noticing when his closest neighbors edged away from him.

No doubt his classmates thought Kaito was planning some sort of prank. And none of them wanted to be the unlucky victim. It would hardly be out of character for the talented magician. He did such things all the time.

However, at the moment, the nineteen year old's thoughts were far away from the mundane concerns of his day life. Instead he was busy considering the implications of the information he had received just this morning. It had been displayed in the morning paper, for all the world to see.

The Mystic Emerald was being displayed at one of Japan's more unique temples for two weeks before vanishing back into a private collection somewhere. Never to be seen again. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Kaito would have been unbothered by this save for one thing. Despite his continuous denials to a certain detective, he was in fact the Kaitou Kid.

There had been many complaints about the location of the exhibit. Many gem connoisseurs arguing the piece was more suited to a famous museum. The young hybrid felt a bit sour as well. He could think of far easier places to break into. Like say the Smithsonian, or Buckingham Palace. Then there was Fort Knox. Fort Knox would be good.

Kaito had been to this particular temple only once before, many years ago. Nakamori-keibu had taken both him and Aoko not long after his Father had died. It had been a memorable trip, on several counts.

The raven hanyou resisted the urge to wince. Unconsciously flexing his fingers as he remembered the icy hot burn of the temple's wards. It was only due to the quick action of both his Grandfather and Shinrin-sensei that he bore no scars from the encounter. Kaito had no desire to feel such a thing ever again.

Few humans still practiced the old ways to defend against youkai and other such creatures. Fewer still had any real power. The monks at the temple where the gemstone was being displayed were among those few. Were in fact quite skilled at their craft.

The trip stood out in the young man's mind for another reason as well. It was the first time he had ever flat out lied to his best friend, instead of just withholding the whole truth. Shifting the blame for the burns to a nearby set of candles. Sadly though, it was far from the last. Such occasions had only become more frequent as he and Aoko had grown.

A faint frown crossed Kaito's features. What was he going to do? He was almost tempted to just forget about the whole thing. But, the thief needed to see that emerald. It might be the Pandora, and if it was. Well, the hanyou would never forgive himself if that were the case.

There was no help for it. The Kaitou Kid would have to put in an appearance. Besides which, he was far from the untrained child he had been back then. He was a phantom thief. There wasn't a lock on God's green Earth he couldn't pick. And that included the magical ones. Aakesh had seen to that.

At the same time though, Kaito wasn't overly enthused about trying to unwind a set of wards while both being pursued by the police and shot at by his erstwhile stalkers. He did have some limits. Of course, the solution to that problem was a simple one.

The magician would just have to ensure neither group was there. To be honest, Kaito felt a bit guilty about forgoing the heist note to his taskforce. They were family, in some weird way that most people wouldn't understand. But this wouldn't be the first time he had done so.

The phantom thief had left them behind when he had raided that drug lord's mansion as well. One of the few jobs from which he had kept the spoils. It had been the only prudent course of action. Falling under the 'no one gets hurt' part of his self-imposed rules.

It was just in this case, that the 'no one' was Kaito himself. The full moon was in three days. That was enough time to plan a quick excursion. Get in, check the gem, and get out. With luck, no one would ever know he was there.

The young man grinned, his good humor restored. Now that that was settled, Kaito's indigo eyes brimmed with mischief as he regarded his classmates coyly through thick lashes. Who hadn't assisted him in his act for awhile?

_KVKVKVKVKVKVKV_

_Hope you like it_

_But no guarantee about my next update_

_I am leaving for my permanent site tomorrow_

_Nearest internet is 40K away_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kaito hesitated at the edge of the temple grounds. It was quiet. To use an old cliché, too quiet. His indigo eyes darted from left to right, searching for anything he might have possibly missed (hey, no one was perfect). This just seemed too easy.

The setup wreaked of a trap, save for one thing. No one knew he was coming. Absolutely no one. Not the taskforce, or the Black Organization. The magician thief had never told his Mother about his nocturnal pursuits. She didn't ask either.

Something Kaito was privately grateful for. He loved his Mom dearly, and didn't want her involved in the tangled web his life had become. As though the fact he wasn't completely human didn't make things complicated enough on a good day. People like him had to walk a tightrope, and it was damn easy to slip.

On this particular trip, the kaitou was completely alone. He hadn't even told Jii of his intentions. The raven hanyou had never been quite sure if his Father had confided the truth of his nature to his long time assistant. If the older man ever brought it up, then he would be honest about the matter. Until then . . .

The nineteen year old gave himself a mental shake, turning his full attention back to the task at hand. The lines of the temple wards glowed brightly in his otherworldly sight. Kaito had been to the place only once before, but he had an excellent memory. Another gift from his Father's side of the family.

The configuration of the wards had changed. They were different then they had been back then. Very different. The main problem with this being that the phantom thief had no idea how recent the change was. It could have been years ago, or just yesterday. There was no way to tell for sure. Were they waiting for him? He had to wonder.

You see, contrary to what some people thought, the Kaitou Kid was very meticulous about planning his heists. He prepared his performances weeks, sometimes even months in advance. Visiting the sites multiple times beforehand. After all, one of the key points to being a good magician was to be prepared for any eventuality. Kaito was a great magician.

However, this time the young man hadn't. Time constraints had been part of the reason, but not all of it. There were other factors to consider. He hadn't wanted the monks to realize someone with youkai blood was snooping about. Odd as it sounded, going in blind was safer.

The wards encompassed much more of the grounds now, where as before they had been centered on the main buildings. The exact spells had been changed as well. The protections were, for lack of a better word, more flexible. Designed to harm only those of malicious intent.

A category the raven hanyou didn't fall into. Sure he was a kaitou, but he didn't intend to harm anyone. Unless the gem was what he was looking for, it wouldn't even leave the temple grounds. So it could be argued he wasn't really a thief either, just a trespasser.

Still Kaito hesitated, unsure if there was some unseen trap somewhere he was missing. Steeling himself, the young man reached out, tracing a series of violet sigils in the air, incorporating them into the warding. Effectively disabling the passive alarm system. However, he left the actual defenses as they were. Just in case the monks needed them.

Then, the magician thief stepped over the line. Letting loose a silent breath of relief when nothing happened. Wrapping the shadows more tightly around him, the white-clad figure made his way towards the building where he knew the Mystic Emerald was being kept. Even if he hadn't, the signs would have been a dead giveaway.

Kaito's feet stirred not a single blade of grass as he passed. A testament both to his skill, and his true nature. The nineteen year old was a creature of the sky, not the Earth. At times like this one, it showed.

The mundane security system, even with the recent upgrades, was even less of a challenge. For all the good it did, it may as well have not have been there. The only remotely complicated part was trapping the human guards in a pleasant illusion. He didn't want to leave any physical evidence behind, hence the lack of sleeping gas. Kaito was through in less than a minute.

The Mystic Emerald wasn't the only piece being displayed in the temple. They were hosting a very impressive collection actually. Some of the city's other patrons had gotten behind the effort. But the magician thief looked neither right nor left. He had eyes only for his prize.

Kaito's fingers were mere inches from the gem when he froze. The hair on the back of his neck standing on end. Something was not right. All his instincts were screaming at him. What was it?

Then came the voice. "Good evening Kaitou Kid-san."

The hanyou spun, a surge of adrenaline shooting through his veins. The monk's full, unshielded presence blazing in his mind. Power roared, ready to be pulled up at a moments notice. But he did not act, not yet.

Kaito didn't want to hurt the other. However, there was no guarantee the monk felt the same way. Though the fact the man had announced his presence boded well. Some humans were just touchy about those of mixed blood. Unreasonably so.

It had been years since the magician had last seen the monk, and they had only meet once. But Kaito recognized him immediately. Consequently, he was shocked when the other dropped into a low bow.

"It is good you have come," the man said softly. "As I feel I must ask for your forgiveness."

KVKVKVKVKVKV

Another chapter done

Now if only my work goes as well as my writing


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

There was a moment of shocked silence. After which Kaito became aware his jaw was hanging open in a most unattractive fashion. He shut it with an audible click, retreating back behind his poker face. The familiar expression sliding over his features like a well fitting glove.

"Your forgiveness," the phantom thief echoed. One brow rose as he regarded the other with a skepticism that was only half faked. "For what if I may ask Mino-sama?" Hey, just because he hadn't visited the temple beforehand didn't mean he hadn't done any research. There was a wealth of information available online, if only one could be bothered to look.

The white-clad figure tucked a bit of stray hair behind one ear in a seemingly absent minded manner. Moving subtly around the room in a way chosen both for its physical appearance and in order to facilitate his escape. Should such a thing become necessary of course.

The monk didn't answer immediately. His dark eyes fixed on a distant point somewhere outside the window. "I was young when the responsibility for the temple's defenses were handed over to me." He shook his head somewhat disparagingly. "Young and so very proud. I was determined that not so much as a single bug would step onto the grounds without permission."

Kaito remained silent. However, he had a feeling he knew where this was going.

That gaze moved back to the magician thief, a pained expression crossing the man's aged features. "I was horrified the wards I designed had hurt an innocent child. I have wanted to make reparations for years." That said child had youkai blood flowing through his veins hadn't been an issue, not to him at any rate. Though some of the senior members of the brotherhood, men who had now passed on, had felt differently at the time.

"A noble gesture," the kaitou said smoothly. "But one having little to do with me." He had decided to play the scenario by ear, just wait and see what happened.

The man smiled then, his gaze sharpening. "I beg to differ," he disagreed. "Considering you were the child in question."

Even though he wasn't really that surprised, Kaito resisted the urge to curse. He never liked it when things didn't go to plan, and this evening was definitely not going to plan. Instead he raised both brows, a purposely visible gesture. "With all due respect Mino-sama, you do not look that old."

After all, so far as most of the world was concerned, the Kaitou Kid was in his last thirties. And that was a generous estimate. It was a deception the nineteen year old found useful, and one he had no desire to discard. "Therefore you must be mistaken," the magician felt pleased with his line of reasoning.

A feeling that wasn't to last as the man laughed. "I think not. As I am certain you are aware Kid-san, you have a very distinctive presence." He didn't have a particularly good memory. The day before he would not even have been able to recall what color the child's eyes had been.

But his presence, that was another matter. The young hybrid practically glowed to his spiritual senses. A chaotic mixture of black, gray, and multiple shades of purple. Idly the monk wondered from what line the thief was descended. Some sort of bird he was fairly sure.

"Ah," Kaito said simply realizing the other was even more skilled that he had previously surmised. Aura reading was not an easy skill for those not born to the art. "Then I suppose I will just have to be grateful such evidence is not admissible in court."

They both had a good laugh at that. After a moment though, the older man sobered. "I tried to find you then," he admitted softly. "To render what aid I could." Not that it would have been much, he had never been much of a healer. "But you vanished too quickly."

"And I presume you redesigned the wards after that," Kaito stated more than asked. He had to admit he was a little relieved. Yes, the spells had been changed because of him. But it hadn't been a trap. "I must say," the magician stated admirably. "You did a fine job."

Even his grandfather would have been impressed. The nineteen year old suspected Mino had spent years on the set. Designing and redesigning until the other had them exactly how he wanted. It wasn't easy to make wards multilayered, which was what the monk had done.

"And you did an equally fine job bypassing them," the man complimented. The spells he had so painstakingly crafted hadn't offered so much as a peep of protest (or acknowledgment). If he hadn't decided to go on a late night walk, more or less on a whim, the thief's presence would have gone entirely unnoticed. He was usually asleep by this time of night.

Suddenly Mino's expression turned stern. "However," he went on drawing himself up to his full height. "That does not mean I can simply allow you to plunder treasures which have been placed under the protection of this temple."

Indigo eyes flashed with determination. Permission or not, Kaito needed that gem. He readied himself to spring, mentally plotting the fastest way to retrieve his prize before clearing himself from the vicinity of this surprising opponent. He could mail the emerald back.

"Not unless you can provide me with a compelling reason at any rate."

Kaito nearly tripped over his own two feet, becoming aware that his jaw was once again hanging open. It occurred to him the monk had done that on purpose. "You," he announced at last. "Are in the wrong kind of work." The thief hadn't felt so off balance in years. Not since his first face off with Shinichi Kudo.

Mino merely lowered his eyes demurely, looking as innocent as any shrine maiden. "It's the family business."

KVKVKVKVKVKV

You know, in retrospect, Mino kinda reminds me of Darius

The immortal monk from Highlander. It was such a bummer when they killed him off.

Anyway hope you enjoyed and please tune in next time for

Return to the Temple: Chapter Four


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"That is quite the story young man," the monk stared into his teacup as though it held the answers to all the mysteries in the universe. He was unaware of the faint frown that had taken up residence on his features. Needless to say, Mino had gotten more than he had expected upon asking for an explanation.

Magic gemstones, massive underground criminal syndicates, a quest for justice. Not to mention whatever Kid hadn't told him, and the older man was certain there was something. Most people would have thought the magician thief insane. More insane than the other was considered on a good day. Mino wasn't most people.

"That it is," the nineteen year old agreed, taking a sip of his own tea. An act that wasn't as risky as it seemed on the surface. Kaito had made the tea himself. Then cast a few spells, just to make sure the drink wasn't drugged in some way. He wasn't repentant about his actions. For someone in his position, paranoia was a way of life. It was what kept him both free and alive.

In truth, the raven hanyou had surprised himself. Full disclosure wasn't exactly something that came naturally to him. However, Mino already knew his greatest secrets, and it wasn't like he had told the other his real name. Besides, Kaito rationalized, the man is a priest.

After a moment more, the monk set down his teacup. His gaze straying the emerald that lay between them. "Tell me," he said softly. "Should you find this gemstone," he looked up meeting the thief's indigo gaze. "Pandora you said?"

Kaito nodded.

"What do you intend to do with it?"

"Destroy it," the kaitou didn't hesitate for an instant. His answer was firm and unwavering. In the event that wasn't possible, Kaito did have a backup plan. He would hide the gem where no mortal would ever find it. The world would be better off without such temptation.

Mino nodded, satisfied. He slid the gem across the table towards the other. "In that case Kid-san, you are welcome to examine the stone." The monk wasn't quite sure what he would do if the gem was Pandora. Hopefully though, it wouldn't come to that. He would deal with that issue when it arose, not before.

The thief murmured his thanks, gloved fingers sliding around the object as he rose smoothly to his feet. To be frank though, Kaito wasn't holding his breath. He had run across more than one cursed/blessed gem over the last three years. Including a small jade statue whose sole property was the ability to attract rabbits. Don't ask. And well, the Mystic Emerald just didn't feel all that mystic.

Raising his prize up to the open window, Kaito let a soft sigh escape. The light from the full moon revealing nothing that wasn't already there. It was only a rock. A pretty one to be sure, but so far as the magician was concerned, worthless.

"Well," the white clad figure said softly turning away. "At least one of us is having a good night." He wasn't ignorant to the problems the gemstones hypothetical disappearance could have caused the other. All things considered, it was just as well his search was not at an end.

It was at this moment that the door swung open on nearly silent hinges. The three people staring at each other in shock. Kaito because he had allowed himself to be distracted, Mino because he was not very skilled at sensing ordinary humans, and Nakamori because the Kaitou Kid was less than ten feet from him. The situation could be compared to the beginning of a bad joke. A priest, a thief, and a cop walk into a temple. Only it wasn't funny.

Nakamori immediately reached for his handcuffs, only to curse as his fingers closed over empty air. He didn't have his cuffs with him on account of being out of uniform. The head of the Kaitou Kid Taskforce had meant this to be an informal visit.

Still, in uniform or not, the Inspector's duty was clear. He lunged at the magician thief, intending to restrain the other with his bare hands if necessary. Only he didn't get that far.

"Hold!" Mino's voice held a clear ring of authority. Freezing both the Inspector and Kaito (who by this time was half-way out the window) in their tracks. The monk fixed them both with stern expressions. "This is a house of peace," his eyes shifted to rest solely on Nakamori. "And Kid-san is my guest."

The Inspector's brain just about broke at this pronouncement. Guest! His inner voice roared. How the ^&amp;$%$!(&amp; hell had that happened? He didn't even blink when the concerned thief waved one white gloved hand in front of his face. The lights were on, but no one was home.

"Well," Kid said at last, turning away. "I suppose I should get going." Before the older man snapped out of it. Besides which, it was almost dawn. He handed the emerald back to Mino, thanking the monk politely for his help. The magician was about to excuse himself when he was interrupted once more.

"Kid-san."

"Yes?" the kaitou looked at the other inquiringly. What now?

Mino took a step closer to the other, lowering his voice. "Should you ever find yourself in need of assistance," he paused briefly. "Or even just a friendly ear, my door is always open." The path the young man had chosen was a hard one, he would ease it if he could.

His guest smiled at that, dropping into a low bow. One hand coming up to tip his hat, shielding his expression as it shifted into something a bit more mischievous. "That sounds lovely," he commented, voice equally low. "Perhaps next time I will even bring my clan's patriarch along."

The nineteen year old gave himself just enough time to get a good look at the other's expression, an interesting mix of chagrin and horror, before teleporting away. He didn't make a show of it, at least on the surface. No mysterious sounds or flashing lights, one moment the thief was there, the next he was gone. Vanishing right through the wards.

Kaito didn't feel guilty about his actions in the least. After all, he could hardly allow the monk to score so many points on him without giving back something in return. It was the principle of the thing. Already the raven hanyou was planning his next visit to the temple. Determined it would go more smoothly than this one, his reputation would be ruined otherwise.

KVKVKVKVKVKV

Hope you enjoyed Return to the Temple

Remember, reviews are always welcome

And stay tuned for a short omake


	5. Chapter 5

Bonus Scene

It was only after the monk escorted the still shell shocked Ginzo Nakamori off the grounds that he realized Kid hadn't left the temple entirely empty handed. Though all the jewels were still present. It was the thief's teacup that was missing. However, a short note had been left in its place.

Tugging the piece of paper free, Mino held it up to the light. Mentally cursing the inevitable consequences of age. Silently he admitted to himself that his daughter was right. He did need a pair of glasses. He wasn't blind yet though. As he read the message, the monk didn't even try to stop the smile that spread across his features.

Alas, it read. It seems I am now the one who must ask for an apology Mino-san. Nakamori-keibu, while having many fine qualities, can be quite stubborn. I myself have on more than one occasion likened him to a bulldog. I would not put it past him to test this cup for DNA. Needless to say, that is something I can not allow.

For multiple reasons. Kaito knew he had gotten lucky on the sole occasion he had been careless enough to leave a bit of himself behind. Fortunately, his genetic structure was close enough to baseline human that it hadn't sent of any red flags in Hakuba's machinery before he got the chance to destroy the sample.

And back then, the detective hadn't known him. Hadn't been looking for anything unusual. If such a thing ever happened again, which it wouldn't Kaito was determined, he had a feeling the blond would. To satisfy his own curiosity if nothing else. However, like he said, it wasn't going to happen. He was even more careful now than he used to be.

Your cup will be returned at the earliest possible convenience. I admit I have never considered dish washing to be among my skills, but I am certain I will muddle through somehow. It was signed K.K., a sketch of a single black feather placed at the bottom of the page.

Still smiling, the monk placed the note in his pocket. He wasn't quite certain what the future would bring. But there was one thing he did know, this was the beginning of what was sure to be an interesting friendship.

Finis

Hope you liked it

Not sure what I will be working on next

Guess you'll just have to wait and be surprised


End file.
